minecraftstorymodeshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Misskitty58/OOOONEEEEEESSSSSSSHHHHHHOOOOOOTTTTTSSSSSSS
I might take requests, b u t, for now, be prepared for my ships to intensify. 'I’m no Good at Romance(Soren x Gabriel)' Gabriel’s PoV: “Gabriel?” A familiar voice said as they tapped me on the shoulder. I whipped around. It was Soren. “Oh! Hi, Soren!” I blushed slightly. Soren turned around to see if any of the others were watching. Magnus and Ellegaard were happily chattering away, and Ivor watched them with interest. He turned back around to face me. “Can I...talk to you?” Soren rubbed the back of his neck. “Sure.” I shrugged. “Good.” Soren pulled me aside. “Now, before we begin, let me just say a few things.” The way he said this sounded as if he had rehearsed it. “What-” I began. “First of all, this conversation might get awkward. Second...well...I’m no good at romance.” Soren interrupted me. “Soren, what in the Overworld-?!” “Well, then...let’s really get started.” Soren said, ignoring my comment. I looked at him quizzically. Then, I remembered what he’d said previously, and the pieces clicked together. “Soren, do you…?” I began. “Do I...like you? Why, I admit, yes, I...have grown rather...fond of you.” Soren sputtered out, then added under his breath, “fond is an understatement…” I stood there in shock, mouth hanging open. “Well?” Soren raised a brow. I took a deep breath. “I love you too, Soren. I love you too.” I whispered, only loud enough so he could hear. Soren stared at me, wide-eyed. I decided to make my move, and I pulled him in for a kiss. Our fingers entwined. Soren and I stood there for several long, blissful moments, our lips locked. I reluctantly pulled myself away from Soren. We were both blushing bright red. “Well, uh...let’s go catch up with the others.” I rubbed my neck. “Yeah.” Soren agreed, then he leaned over and kissed me on the cheek. ' 'Awkward?(Nell x Em) Em’s PoV: I walked along the path to the Competitor’s Village. I had just been kicked off my job as a gladiator after saving a blonde-haired girl from elimination. And it was only because I had taken a liking to her. I clenched my fists and walked in. Otto had put me on the same team as the girl I had saved. I slumped down on a bench and watched the blonde girl practice with the rest of my new teammates. I sighed. I’d better go introduce myself, I thought. I walked over. “Hey…?” I shrugged. The blonde girl seemed to recognize me. “Oh! Aren’t you that gladiator who saved me…?!” She grinned. “Well...yeah?” I rubbed the back of my neck. “Thank you for doing that.” She grabbed my hand. “Erm...you’re welcome.” I blushed. “I’m Nell, by the way.” The blondie added. “My name’s Emily, but most people call me Em.” I said. “Well, it’s nice to finally meet you.” Nell placed her hand on my shoulder. “Hey, Nell, could I...tell you something?” I rubbed my neck. “Sure!” Nell winked. “Uh...in private?” I motioned to the rest of the team. “I know just the place.” Nell grabbed my hand and pulled me behind a building. “Well…” I began awkwardly. “Go ahead and tell me whatever you need to.” Nell grabbed my hands. I sighed. Now or never. “Nell, I-” I began. “Shush. Let me say something.” Nell put a finger on my lips. “Earlier today, one of our team members-AJ-confessed his feelings for me.” She began. Darn. Someone beat me to her, I thought bitterly. “But I turned him down.” Nell continued. My eyes widened. “Now, you’re probably wondering why in the Overworld I did that. “Well, that’s because there’s only one person I want more than anything.” She put her hands on my shoulders. “And that person is…?” I asked. Seconds after I had spoken, I felt soft lips touch mine. I stood in shock for a bit, then closed my eyes and passionately kissed her back. Is this what being kissed feels like? I thought. ''If that’s the case, then it feels like heaven...''I answered myself. We stood there, our lips locked, my arms wrapped around Nell’s wais, and her hands on my shoulders. 'Why do I Have this Feeling?(Torque Dawg x Captain Sparklez)' TorqueDawg’s PoV: I watched as Sparklez passed out cookies out to everyone. He came over to me. “Here ya go, TorqueDawg. It’s the last one.” He set the cookie in my palm. “But...what about you?” I asked. “I’m...heh...not that hungry anyway.” Sparklez rubbed the back of his neck. I shook my head and snapped the cookie in half. I glanced up, and our eyes met. Sparklez blushed and looked away quickly. I handed him a cookie half. “Th-thanks.” Sparklez stuttered, then sat down beside me. “Why do I have this feeling…?” I said out loud. “Hm?” Lizzie said. She was sitting on my right side, with Sparklez on my left. Everyone else was talking, but Sparklez remained silent. “Sparklez, why so quiet?” I asked him. “Could I talk to you...alone?” He said. “Uh, sure, why?” I got up. “You’ll see.” Sparklez grabbed my hand and pulled me into a room. I looked into his dazzling blue eyes. It was then I realized I had a crush on him. “Is it ok if I tell you something...really awkward?” He rubbed his neck. “Go ahead.” I sat down in a chair. “I...really, really like you.” Sparklez blushed. “You...do?” I said in disbelief. “I really, truly do.” He confirmed. “Well, right back at ya, Sparklez.” I smiled and grabbed his hands. Sparklez moved in closer to me. I practically dove forward, and our lips locked. Sparklez almost jumped but stayed put. We stood for several moments, then I heard the door creak open. “What the-” “GAH!!!” Sparklez and I screamed. Sparklez hobbled backward and fell into a chair. I moved my sunglasses up the bridge of my nose. “What in the Overworld is going on?!” It was Stampy’s voice. Sparklez and I were both blushing bright red. “Stampy! Why’d you interrupt us?!” I yelled at him. “Interrupt you? What’d I interrupt?” Stampy said, confused. I walked over and pushed him out of the room. I slammed the door behind him. Sparklez looked over at me. I walked over and sat down beside him. Sparklez rested his head on my shoulder. I let out a happy sigh. Smiling, I wrapped my arm around Sparklez, and he snuggled up closer to me. 'This is Awkward.(Harper x Ivor)' Harper’s PoV: I walked over to Ivor’s cabin in Crown Mesa. It was 8:00 pm. I took a deep breath. I pushed the door open. And standing there was Ivor, brewing a potion. “Hello?” I said awkwardly. “GAH!” He shouted. He nearly spilled the potion he was making. “Oh, shute…!” I started backing out. “No, no. You’re fine.” Ivor put his hands in the air. I sighed. “But, for Notch’s sake, why are you here?!” Ivor added. My eyes met his lapis-blue ones. “Well…” I quickly glanced away. “Just tell me.” Ivor sat down in a chair. I couldn’t think of anything to say, so I just stood there in awkward silence. “Why so quiet?” Ivor raised an eyebrow. “I just...can’t think of how to word what I want to say.” I lied quickly. In reality, I knew exactly how to say what I wanted to say. I was just too embarrassed to do anything about it. “If you can’t think of what to say, could I say something first?” Ivor noticed my silence. I nodded. He stood in silence for a little bit, then seemed to regain his thoughts. “W-well…?” I stuttered. He sighed. “This is awkward…” Ivor folded his arms across his chest. “Surely what you want to say can’t be any more awkward than what I want to say?” I asked him. “What do you want to say?” He muttered. “Aaabsolutely nothing.” I lied. “You sure?” Ivor didn’t look up. “Positive.” I nodded. “In that case…” “Harper, I really, really like you. A lot.” Ivor blushed bright red. “Wow. That is literally what I wanted to say. In a nutshell.” I sat down beside him. “Wait, you...like me...too?” Ivor looked up at me in disbelief. “Hm...I’d say ‘like’ is a bit of an understatement. Let’s try...how about...I love you. Yes, that’s more accurate for how I feel about you.” I corrected him. Ivor stared at me in shock. “You...do?” He clearly wanted clarification. ' '“Yes. I truly do.” I nodded. Ivor took a deep breath. I leaned forward and kissed him. Ivor blushed, quite surprised. We pulled apart from each other, and I took a deep breath. “Well…” Ivor struggled to find words. I gave him a quick peck on the cheek. Ivor smiled, his beautiful lapis-colored eyes shining. I returned his smile and gave him a quick hug. Ivor patted my head. “Hey.” Ivor fished around in his pockets for something. “Yeah?” I sat down beside him. “I...uh...wanted you to have this back…” he pulled out a red rose. “Isn’t that the rose I threw at Jesse during the PAMA thing?” I reached out and touched its petals. “Um...yeah...it...is…” Ivor rubbed the back of his neck. I gently placed the flower in my hair. “There.” I grinned. “Beautiful. Just like you are.” Ivor complimented. “Aww. You’re, like, really good at this whole ‘romance’ thing.” I blushed and grabbed Ivor’s hands. “Honestly, I don’t think I’m the best at romance…” Ivor admitted. ' '“I think you’re just fine at it.” I gave him a kiss on the cheek. Ivor smiled. Hand in hand, we stood up and walked out of my cabin, my head resting on Ivor’s shoulder. Creeper? Aww Man.(Torque Dawg x Captain Sparklez) Captain Sparklez’s PoV: I slumped onto a bench along the trail, gloomily staring off into the distance. It had been a few days since the White Pumpkin mansion episode, and I had nearly died, but somehow had managed to survive. However, I wished I had left this cruel world behind. Why? Because one of my closest friends, Torque Dawg, had died there. I sniffed. Chuckling, I muttered to myself, “Close is an understatement.” In reality, we had been boyfriends, well on our way to becoming more. To lighten the mood, I whispered under my breath, “Creeper?” I paused for a second, half-expecting someone would reply with “Aww man”. But no reply came. I sat for a few moments in silence, then tried again, a bit louder. “Creeper?” “...” Nothing. Sighing, I turned around and saw a legitimate creeper standing there. I screamed, at the top of my lungs, “CREEPER!!” I saw someone barge in and ram the creeper out of the way, turning to me. “Aww man.” he killed the creeper with one blow and gave me a big grin. There was only one person I knew who had that much strength. “Torque Dawg…?” I said nervously. He only grinned at me. “TORQUE DAWG!!!” I flung myself at him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. “Whoah! Easy there, buddy…!” Torque Dawg patted my head. “I...I missed you…!” I buried my face in his cyan tanktop. “I figured you would.” Torque Dawg responded. Typical Torque Dawg, I thought with a grin. “But, for Notch’s sake, how in the Overworld are you alive?!” I gave him a playful punch. “To be completely honest, I have no dang clue.” he shrugged. “Well, however you’re alive, I’m just glad you are.” We locked eyes. I gave him a quick kiss, and we sat down on the bench. “So, what happened after the arrow incident?” Torque Dawg entwined his hand with mine. “Well…” I began, and started the story of the crazy things that had happened. “So. A lot has happened then, huh?” he gazed off into the distance. “Yeah. I’m just glad you’re back, to be honest,” I rested my head on his shoulder. “I’m glad I’m back too…” So yeah. I'll probably take requests and continue to update this, but uh. Yeah. Anyways, until next time. ~Binta/Bint Category:Blog posts